My possessive friend
by Cutie pari
Summary: This is an os based on duo,jab abhi ho jaata hai jealous daya ke friend ko dekhkar. Kaise sambhalega daya abhijeet ka gussa,janne ke liye read inside...


In cid beaurow,all officer were working quitely.

But Our dashing officer Abhijeet was thinking something.

And he came near his buddy and said-"yaar daya ye case to bhut highprofile case tha,lekin phir bhi humare team ne itne acche se solve kar liya nhi?"

Daya-Han boss tum sahi kah rahe ho, par thakan v bhut hui iss case me

Abhijeet-tere thakan dur karne ka na ek idea hai mere pass vaise

Daya(confusingly)-vo kya boss?

Abhi(smilingly)-kyun na humlog aaj mall chale shopping karne air uske baad dinner ,Actually kya hai na mujhe pata hai ki jab tak mera daya shopping aur dinner na kare tab tak uski thakan kahan dur hoti hai??

Daya(Embarassing)-boss aisa v nhi hai,par yaar mujhe sach me bhut neend lagi hai mai to ghar me jake sounga,sorry yaar phir kabhi chalenge

 **{abhijeet wants to spent time with daya,actually they were solving very high profile case from few days so can't get much time to spent together}**

 **Abhijeet was hurt but say in composed tone to daya-** _kya yaar sorry kyu bol raha hai,i understand mai to bas majak kar raha tha_

 ** _And then suddenly someone enter in beaurow,Daya was shocked to see him actually the guy who come was daya's childhood best friend Gaurav_**

 ** _Daya(shockingly and happily)-chintoo_** (actually daya gave him nick name as chintoo)!!!!!

Daya and gaurav come and hugged each other tightly

 **Abhijeet pov-ye kaun hai aur daya ne ise aise gale kyu mila?**

 **Mujhe to iske bare me kuch bataya hi nahi ka** **bhi**

Daya to gaurav-yaar tu yahan kaise??Tune mujhe bataya kyu nhi mai tujhe lene aa jata airport se,(caringly)yaar teri to tabeeyat kharab thi na kal,to tune travelling kyu ki haan?

Tumhe na bas ironman banna hota hai

 **abhijeet was feeling insecure to see his budy's caring to gaurav and he was also hurt to listen ironman from daya's mouth to othe** r

Gaurav-bhai saans to lele ,kitna bolta hai tu yaar aur maine tujhe kitni baar bola hai mujhe chintoo mat bulaya kar ab mai bara ho gya hun aur mai ab bilkul theek hun,maine socha koi mujhe bhut miss kar raha hai isliye bas aa gaya(naughtingly)

Freddy-sir ye kaun hai??

Daya-Freddy ye mere bachpan ka sabse accha dost hai chintoo matlab gaurav

Daya to abhijeet-yahan aao na boss

and he take him to gaurav and said-gaurav ye hai sr.inspector abhijeet ,mera dost

Gaurav to abhijeet-Hi abhijeet nice to meet u ,aapke bare me kaafi kuch suna hai maine

Gaurav-yaar daya mai tujhe lene aaya hun aur tu hai ki mera time waste kar raha hai baato me lagar,accha ye sab chhor aur chal

Daya(confusingly)-kahan chalu??

Gaurav-Itne dino ke baad tujhse milne aaya hun,aaj to tujhe shopping pe le jaana hai dinner karvana hai,kitne dino ke baad tujhe dekh raha hun

Daya(emotinally)-chal ab emotional mat kar,chal jahan jaana hai

 **Abhijeet pov -Accha jab maine bola to sahab ko thakan lag rahi thi aur ab huh,theek hai jao jao,mujhe kya ab to iska ye dost aa gya hai bachpan ka to meri kya jarorrat**

Daya to abhijeet-boss tum v chalo na hamare saath,hum teeno saath me bhut enjoy karenge

 **Gaurav pov-ye daya kya kar raha hai mujhe iske saath akele time spent karna tha aur ye usko v bula raha hai ab na bolu to daya kya sochega mere bare me**

Gaurav-Haan abhijeet tum v hamare saath chalo na,u will enjoy,

Abhijeet-nhi yaar tumlog jaao mujhe ye file complete karni hai

Daya-ye kya boss tumne abhi to bola tha ki tumhe shopping par jaana hai aur ab file,no its not done tumhe jana hi hoga bas

Daya(cutely)-plz bosss

Abhijeet -accha theek hai baba chal aur apna ye mooh banana band kar

Daya immediately hugged abhijeet and said -thank u boss tum bhut acche ho

After one hour trio reached in mall..

Gaurav-chal daya us section me chalte hai

Daya-accha chal

They move in shirt section..

Gaurav and daya was totally involved in shopping and abhijeet was getting board,frustrated and angry with daya to see him enjoying with gaurav

 **abhijeet pov-bacchoo tu aaj ghar chal bas dikhata hun tujhe .**

 **Abhi bara chintoo chintoo kar raha hai na aur jab file banane ki bari aegi na to phir mai hi kaam ane vala hu,phir batata hun tujhe huh**

Daya-ab mere pet me chuhe daur rahe hai chalo khana khate hai

Gaurav-tu bhukkar ka bhukkar hi rah gaya chal

Abhijeet-han chalo late v bhut ho raha hai ghar jane ke liye actually mujhe file submit karni hai kal

 **They move in food area where he eat,daya and gaurav were blaberring and abhijeet was totally silent.**

After some times daya realize abhijeet silent and notice his cute angry face

 **Daya pov-oho to mera pyara bhai jacko ho raha hai,awww mela boss.He smiled inside and said maja aega ,boss ko thora aur pareshan karna chahiye**

Daya-Gaurav tu na iss duniya ka sabse accha dost hai,tu kitna khyal rakhta tha mera jab mai us oephange me tha aur tu hamare orphanage ke bagal vale scl me padhne aata tha,pata nhi hum kab itne acche dost ban gye

Gaurav -han yaar sach me pata hi nhi chala

Daya-abhijeet pata hai hum dono bachpan ke partner in crime hai,humesa saath me saitaniya kiya karte the,hahaha

Abhijeet(smiled fakel)-hmm kaafi acche aur gahri dosti hai tumlogo ki isliye to tumhara dost US se yahan aa gya ye sunkar ki tum ise bhut miss kar rahe ho(stressing the word)

Daya-han boss sach me yaar iske jaisa to koi aur hohi nhi sakta

Gaurav-aisa kuch v nhi hai actually mai yahan apne farm house ke kuch kaam se aaya tha to socha daya se mil lu.

Daya-jo v kaho bhai maja to bhut aaya aaj tumhare saath,hai na boss(innocently)

Abhi-han bhut maja aaya,aaj se pahle daya ko maine itne maje me kabhi nhi dekha

 **Daya pov:hahaha,boss to aaj ghar pe kaccha hi chaba jaega mujhe.**

 _After some time they bid good bye to gaurav and come home._

 _in quills,Daya-boss_

 _Abhi(rudely)-samne dekh ke gari chalao mujhe marne ka shauk nhi hai_

daya stop to see his anger and in silent,they came home.

Abhi unlocked the door and come inside silently

Daya(innocently)-boss kya hua tum mujhse baat kyu nhi kar rahe ho?mujhse kuch galti hui hai kya

Now this was the limit of abhijeet's patience,he siddenly burst out on daya

abhi(tearily)-galti haan hui hai na galti mujhse hui hai ,mai aaj tumhare aur gaurav ke beech chala gya,sorry for that,tumse koi galti nhi hui daya,tum jao aur jake so jai,gn mujhe v neend aa rhi hai

Daya(shocked to see his tear)-Abhi sorry,maine anjane me tumhe hurt kar diya,i m really very sorry,boss plz

Abhi said nothing and going to closed his door but daya kept his hand on the door and bleeding start from daya's hand and an ahhhh came from daya's mouth

Abhi(panickly)-daya kya hua haan,dikha mujhe,my god kitna khoon nikal raha hai ye sab meri vajah se hua,sorry daya tu euk mai first aid leke aata hu

Daya tried ro say something but abhijeet rushed to kitchen and came with first aid and started to dressed daya's wound

Abhi with tears-kitna khoon nikal raha hai,sorry daya tujhe jaada dard to nhi ho raha na haan

Daya-nhi abhi kuch nhi hua mujhe choti si chot hai plz tum relax ho itna pareshan mat ho

Abhi-kaise na pateshan hou,tu bhsi hai mera mera eklauta rishta,tere bhut sare dost honge mujhse kai guna acche par mere liye to sirf tu hi hai na

Daya immediately hugged abhijeet tightly and said-boss iss duniya me mere kitne v acche dost kyu na ho par vo mere bhai ki jagah kabhi nhi le sakta,tum meri jaan ho yaar ye daya kuch v nhi hai boss tumhare bina and he started sobbing

Abhi(innocently)-to tumne gaurav ko kyu kaha ki vo tumhara bhut khyal rakhta hai aur vo tumhara sabse axcha dost hai(cute anger)

Daya-oh boss tumhare issi cute si face ko dekhne ke liye axually kya hai na ja jab tum mujhe leke jealous hote ho na to mujhe bhut maja aata hai..

Abhi(cute anger)-accha bhut maja aa rha hai na to theek hai aaj se 7din tak ghar ka saara kaam aur file work tum karoge

daya(immediately)_boss bacche ki jaan loge kya,bola na sorry

abhi-hahahahaha daya tera chehra to dekh aisa lag raha hai jaise acp sir ne koi punishment dedi ho

Daya-abhijeet ke bacche ruk jaa bhut masti sujh rhi hai na tujhe

Abhi-maine kya kiya,ab to tera filework tumhara sabse accha dost hi karega Us se(loudly)

Daya-huh ruko tum and he throw cushions,pillow,remote on abhijeet and abhijeet was also doing the same and their dhamachaukry began

Thanks to read,agar aaplogo ko pasand aaya ho to

pls R andR..


End file.
